


A Blessing In Disguise

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: A Valentine's Match [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Oblivious to the fact that it's Valentine's Day, Severus Snape arrives at his favourite restaurant without a reservation and finds it fully booked for the night.After spending the day in the office thinking about that dinner and arriving there starving, how will he work his way around? Seems difficult, when all the tables are occupied by couples.Well, all except one.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Valentine's Match [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198391
Comments: 41
Kudos: 215





	A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what compelled me to write this, but it exists now, so enjoy it.

It's the second Friday of the month and there's snow everywhere. It started to snow in the morning but it's stopped sometime shortly past five and Severus is grateful for that. He'd spent the best part of the afternoon in the office he sometimes visits with a client discussing a project and he hadn't been exactly pleased when he saw snow falling out of the window.

 _It's like rain, only worse,_ he'd thought, fighting the urge to rolls his eyes. He's been told it's not polite.

Now it's almost half seven and Severus can walk freely to his favourite restaurant without the tiny, bothersome little white dots people call snowflakes falling on him and getting his clothes wet. He's starving and his mood wouldn't improve.

And if Severus thinks his mood will improve once he reaches the restaurant and gets to eat a wonderful dinner, then he's sorely mistaken.

Once he walks in, he finds the room unexpectedly, unusually full. His black eyes quickly scan the room once, then twice when he doesn't manage to spot an available table the first time. It still doesn't change. There just isn't a single available table in the restaurant. He checks his watch.

 _It's past half seven and it's Friday, but it's not usually like this... What on earth is going on?,_ he thinks, eyeing the room one more time with distrustful eyes. Something is _definitely_ amiss.

“Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?” Someone asks.

Severus snaps out of it and looks at the man in front of him. It's a waiter, tall and slim, with a pleasant smile on his lips. Severus might have appreciated him more if he hadn't a bit of a predicament.

“Good evening. No, I do not.” He says, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“I'm sorry, we're fully booked for the night. Valentine's evening is usually like this.” The waiter says and gives him an apologetic smile.

Severus presses his lips together.

 _Valentine's, of course. Of fucking course_ , he thinks, rolling his eyes, not caring for politeness. He stares one last time at the occupied tables. Every single one of them has a couple sitting, sharing a meal with disgusting intimacy. All except one.

One of them has only a young man sitting. Perhaps he's waiting for his date, but Severus notices the man has already started on the starters and doesn't really look like he's expecting anyone. Suddenly, Severus has an idea that may or may not work. It worked once and it might just work this time as well. He's starving and this is his favourite restaurant.

“Thank you, but I've just found my date. He's right there.” Severus says, giving the waiter a hint of a smile.

“Oh, wonderful then. I'll accompany you.”

“No need, I'll find my way. Thank you.” The last thing he needs is the waiter finding out there is no date.

“All right then, sir. I'll bring the menu shortly.” The waiter gives a curt nod and turns on his heel.

Severus then exhales and makes his way to the table, hoping the man sitting there doesn't turn him down. He stops and clears his throat.

“Good evening. Are you expecting someone?” Severus asks and he can actually feel his heart pick up the pace when the young man looks up at him. He's probably in his early or mid-twenties and has a pair of very beautiful eyes. Beautiful, stunning, incredibly green. Severus was never gladder that this restaurant's dining room is very well lit. His hair is short, black and all over the place, though Severus can tell that attempts were made to style it.

“No, I'm not. Not anymore, anyway.” The young man's pleasant voice brings Severus out of his reverie, just when he was getting started on the man's short trimmed stubble. The one that makes him even more attractive.

“Do you mind if I join you? I... I forgot today was Valentine's day and forgot to book a table here. You see, it's my favourite restaurant. And I'm starving.” All of a sudden Severus feels insecure. What kind of excuse is this? He holds his breath and waits for an answer, but after a few seconds, he's ready to turn on his heels and leave. He decides that he's head enough when the stranger laughs. It's a very hearty laugh and in any other situation would probably find it a delight, but right here and now it just makes him frown and press his lips tightly together. Makes him feel humiliated.

Without saying anything, he turns to leave, but the young man's voice stops him.

“No, no, wait. You misunderstood me. You may stay. Stay, please.” He says, hurriedly, sounding a bit panicky.

Severus turns to look at him and removes his coat, carefully eyeing the man in front of him. He sounds and looks honest enough.

“Thank you.” He ends up saying, sitting down after hanging his coat on the back of his chair. The man presents him with a hand.

“I'm Harry Potter. Your Valentine's date, apparently.” The man introduces himself, a smile on his lips.

“Severus Snape.” Severus shakes hands with Harry and before any of them can say anything else they're approached by the waiter with the menu. Severus takes it and thanks him, watching him leave before speaking. “It's kind of you to let me stay. I... It totally escaped my mind that today was Valentine's day and that this might happen.” Severus explains, sighing at the end. The menu remains untouched on the table where Severus has placed it after taking it from the waiter.

“Oh, no. I'm very happy you showed up. You seem like a decent enough person, I've already had a good laugh and for some reason, I think you may be a very interesting person to talk to. Before you showed up I was just here brooding, Severus. May I call you Severus?”

“You may.” Severus says and thinks this evening might turn out alright. “Why were you brooding, if I may ask?”

Harry eyes Severus for a second before pointing at the menu on Severus's side.

“Can I have that? I haven't chosen yet.” He says, instead of answering the question.

Severus hands it to him, curious. He already knows what he's going to have, he's been coming here for years now.

“Thank you.” Harry says and starts going through the menu. “Before answering your question, any recommendation? You said this was your favourite restaurant, right?”

Severus gives him a hint of a smile.

“I'm partial to the spaghetti alla puttanesca but tonight I'll have the osso buco. The carbonara and lasagne here are also unparalleled.” Severus glances at Harry's plate. “I see you've started with the bruschetta. Good choice.”

Harry sucks his lower lip and Severus looks away, because this is definitely the time, let alone the place.

“I think I'll have that spaghetti. I've heard of it before and I'm curious about it.” Harry raises his hand and the waiter is quick to come. Harry looks at Severus, hoping he'll order so he doesn't mess up.

“We'll have the spaghetti alla puttanesca and the osso buco, please.” Severus places the order.

“Should I bring another bottle, sir?”

Severus eyes the current bottle and shakes his head.

“We're fine for now, thank you.”

“All right, then. I'll be back shortly.”

Harry eyes the waiter as he leaves, then turns to Severus.

“My date stood me up. That's why you've found me here by myself. That's why I was brooding.” He finally says, relaxing in his seat.

Severus isn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve and is usually very good at hiding his thoughts and emotions, but this time he just lets his surprise show on his face. His lips part slightly at first and then he frowns.

“Your date stood you up.” He repeats and it's not a question. He's trying to understand why someone would do that to this gorgeous young man.

“Yes, he did.” Harry shrugs and sips his wine, eyeing Severus's empty glass. He puts his own down and fills the empty glass for Severus.

“Thank you.” Severus nods his appreciation and sips his wine before continuing. “I find that hard to believe if I'm being honest. Why would anyone do that?”

“Why wouldn't they?” Harry cocks his head.

“No decent person does that, for one.” Severus offers. “And second...” He trails off, gesturing at the young man in front of him.

“And second?”

“You're an attractive young man.” Severus finally says. “You may be someone disagreeable, though, but somehow I don't think you are. You come across as someone decent, I suppose.”

“It was a bad idea from the beginning, anyway.” Harry sounds and looks defeated for a second there. And it's not that he thinks his date is a great loss, but words hurt. He explains. “He's a client. Or was, rather. In his words, I'm Mr. Average and he'd never date anyone as uninspiring as me. And that if I believed him I'm naïve, to top it all off.”

To say Severus is shocked is an understatement and that's saying something. It takes a lot to shock him and at this point, he knows he shouldn't be surprised at human cruelty, but here he is.

“What a mess you've found yourself in. I'm sorry for that. He just asked you out for dinner?”

“Yes, after we've randomly met at a bar last week. He said he'd like to get to know me better. Guess not.” Harry plays with his napkin, absent-mindedly. “But enough about me. I don't want to bore you and he's not worth talking about. What about you?”

Severus cocks his head and lifts an eyebrow.

“What about me? I assure you I haven't been stood up.”

And there is that mirthful laugh again. Severus smiles minimally at Harry's reaction to his words.

“I wasn't thinking you had. You don't look like someone anyone would dare to mess up with.” Harry says after recovering from his bout of laughter.

“Meaning?”

“I don't know... It's like you have this intimidating aura going on.”

“I've been told that before.”

“Well, I'm not surprised. What is it you do for a living?” Harry asks this and he's clearly interested. At this point, he's more than convinced that being stood up was the best thing that could've happened.

“I'm an architect. What about you?”

Before Harry gets to reply, the waiter his back with their orders. He waits until they've been served and the young man has left before speaking again.

“God, it smells divine. Thank you for this.” He says, looking appraisingly at the food in front of him.

“You're welcome.” Severus says, digging in. His eyes are on Harry, though, and he's glad he doesn't miss the blissful expression on Harry's face as he lifts the food to his mouth, noticing the lips as he wraps them around the fork.

“I love this.” Harry comments after swallowing, not in the least disappointed. He then backtracks. “Oh, and I'm a tattoo artist.”

Severus's eyes widen at that.

“You don't look like a tattoo artist.” He regrets these words as soon as they're out of his mouth. What a stupid thing to say.

Harry chuckles.

“Are you stereotyping?” He teases.

“I am and I apologise for that.”

“You don't look like an architect yourself.”

Severus raises an eyebrow.

“Is there a stereotype for us?”

“Maybe there is.” Harry shrugs and then unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. “What about now? Do I look like a tattoo artist?”

His forearms have a few tattoos inked into them. It's all blackwork and geometrical and Severus itches to take a closer look and know if there are more underneath the clothes Harry is wearing. It isn't the first time the thought of the young man naked crosses his mind.

“Your work?” He asks and reaches out his hand, palm facing up, silently asking for a better look.

“Some of it.” Harry answers, placing his left forearm on Severus's hand, who caresses the skin there and observes the work.

“Impressive. Tasteful.” He finally says, reluctantly letting go of Harry's arm.

“Thank you. Do you have any ink?”

“I do not, but the thought has crossed my mind. Several times.” Severus says, pointedly.

“Well, if you ever decide to go forward with it, you now know a tattoo artist. Or another tattoo artist.”

They go silent for a moment, both just enjoying their food and wine. And staring at each other. They make eye contact several times and usually it's Harry who breaks it first, a soft shade of pink tainting his pale cheeks.

“Is it awful of me if I say that I'm glad he stood you up?” Severus breaks the silence first.

Harry snorts and drinks more wine.

“It doesn't. That actually makes two of us. If he hadn't stood me up, he'd probably just lead me on and end up doing something of the sort in the near future. It's better this way. Plus, it's not like I was... I don't know, crushing on him or something. He seemed like a nice enough guy, I'm single, so I thought 'why not?', but look where that has brought me. I'm eating amazing food with an architect I've just met. On Valentine's.”

“I seldom come here with anyone. And when I do it's with Lucius.”

“Lucius?”

“A longtime friend. He's also an architect and we went to university together. Sometimes his wife has to go abroad for work and so we meet for dinner.” Severus explains as he finishes his meal. Harry is already done with his.

“You're not married, then?”

“Not that I know of.”

Harry chuckles at that.

“Odd. Usually men your age are.”

“Men my age? Are you stereotyping, Mr. Potter?”

Harry gives him a sheepish smile.

“I am. I'm sorry.”

Severus shakes his head, amused. He changes the subject.

“Should we ask for dessert?”

Harry cocks his head.

“What do you recommend?”

“Their coffee and amaretto panna cotta is to die for. I'm _very_ partial to that one.”

“I'll trust your judgment then.”

Severus signals the waiter and orders their desserts. Harry's eyes are on him the entire time, admiring his face. While not conventionally handsome, Severus is definitely striking and attractive in his own right. The high cheeks and roman nose are definitely distinctive features and Harry can't stop thinking about the fact that he's older and more mature. If he had to hazard a guess, he'd say Severus is around twenty years his senior. Which is definitely fine in Harry's eyes.

Too soon the waiter is gone. When Severus turns his attention back to Harry and catches him staring, the young man looks quickly away and pretends the couple sitting at the closest table is the most interesting thing in the dining room.

“What about them?” Severus asks, his gaze following Harry's.

“Nothing.” The young man says, looking back at Severus.

_Nothing indeed._

“Did you have plans for after dinner?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Not really. I mean, I'd thought maybe a movie would be nice. But I was actually planning on deciding that with him while having dinner.” Harry looks around for the waiter, but he's nowhere to be found. “What do you do in your free time? Are movies your thing?”

Severus can't help but chuckle at the wording Harry chose to use.

“I'm partial to movies, yes. And music, books, and drawing, of course.”

“So you like to stay home?” Harry asks, finding that they're more alike than he might have anticipated.

“I do, which I think is a good thing if the world was to, say, fight a pandemic.”

The expression on Severus's face is so serious as he says this that Harry can't help but laugh.

“A pandemic? God, you're dramatic.”

“You never know.”

“Well, true. We don't.” Harry shakes his head and spots the waiter coming. “Here comes dessert. Another orgasm?”

Severus almost chokes on his saliva but manages to not even flinch.

 _I'd like to give you several_ , he thinks.

They take their time to taste and enjoy the little dessert.

“Hm...” Harry moans around the spoon before noticing Severus's gaze on him. “Sorry, too good. I've always seen panna cotta as this very basic, flavourless dessert, but this coffee syrup... Severus, are all your recommendations like this?”

“Meaning?”

“Do you have such an amazing taste for other things as well?”

“I do. Especially men. I have very good taste in men.”

Harry puts down his spoon as he stares at Severus with surprise, his green eyes slightly wider and his lips parted. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't considered the possibility that maybe – _just maybe –_ this man in front of him might be gay, but he'd refused to acknowledge said possibility from the start for fear of being disappointed in the end. Because, really, what are the odds of a chance meeting such as this being between two gay men? Harry feels ridiculously lucky already that his once a failure of a night turned so incredibly right.

After what seems like an eternity, Harry finally realises he's gaping at Severus and closes his mouth abruptly, offering the man a small smile.

“Really?” He says and immediately wants to kick himself.

“Why would I be sitting here, having dinner with a stunning young man such as yourself, if otherwise?”

Harry knows if it had been any other man saying this that he'd probably find it... tacky, but coming from Severus... No, sir, this is a premium flirtation technique. He can't help but laugh at it, though.

“We both know you're only sitting here because there wasn't any other table available.” He says, his eyes shining with mirth.

Severus fakes a huge sigh.

“Good Lord, I've been caught. Your being incredibly attractive has nothing to do with it, you're right. But I still consider myself lucky.” Severus's gaze is so intense, so penetrating, that Harry can't do anything but keep staring at his dark eyes.

“Thank you.” Harry whispers and hates it that his heart has no control whatsoever and is helplessly beating in his chest. It makes it hard for him to think of anything else but the loud thumping in his ears. His throat is dry and there's nothing he wants more than to leave the restaurant right this instant. With this man.

Severus clears his throat and looks away. He had been under the impression that maybe the young man was also interested in him, but apparently, that isn't the case. He would be lying if he said he's not feeling disappointed, but he should've seen this coming. A good looking man such as Harry wouldn't look twice at a man old enough to be his father.

 _And with my looks, as decent as he seems to be_ , he adds in his mind, barely able to contain a sneer. He knows it's not a matter of decency.

“Should I ask for the bill?” Severus asks, checking his watch. It's closing in on nine pm. Time flies, indeed.

“What?” Harry blurts, surprised at the change of topics. “I mean, yes.” He nods and bites his lips, thoughtful. “If you're into movies, maybe we can go back to mine and watch one there? I've got popcorn.”

Severus looks at him as if he's grown two heads.

“If you can't, I'd like to have your phone number. Maybe we can have a coffee some other time.”

“I'd like both. To go home with you and watch a movie and for you to have my number so that we can schedule that coffee.” Severus says at last before the young man in front of him jumps to conclusions once more.

 _You're one to talk_ , says a voice in his head and he shakes his head, grabbing his wallet as Harry does the same. He lifts a hand.

“Oh, no, you're not, young man. Put it away.”

“But I-”

“I'm paying. This is my treat, Harry. I wouldn't be dining here if it weren't for your kindness.”

Harry seems ready to further argument, but somehow he knows it's futile. So he settles for the next best thing.

“I'm buying you coffee, then, just so you know. When we go out.”

Severus chuckles and nods.

“It's a date, then.”

“Yes, it's another date.”

After Severus pays for their dinner, they leave the restaurant. Severus is surprised to find out Harry's a lot shorter, but can't help finding it somewhat endearing. Not that he will ever admit it. He's also pleased that Harry lives nearby, within walking distance. If he's honest, he doesn't really feel like catching the tube at the moment.

They chat quite easily during their ten-minute walk, mainly trying to decide what movie they'll be watching.

“I quite liked the book and I've heard about the movie.” Severus says after Harry suggests they watch _Call Me By Your Name_.

“Do you think the movie will be worse when compared?” Harry asks before he starts digging for his keys.

“I think that with this genre if you stick to what actually happens in the book – which I think shouldn't be too difficult – and the acting is good, you'll have at least a decent movie.”

Harry smiles, pleased with the answer. A lift ride later, Severus finds himself in Harry's flat, which happens to be a loft. He looks up to where the bedroom is.

“Interested?” Harry teases, shrugging off his coat and motioning for Severus to give him his so that he can hang both.

Severus gives Harry a look that says that he is very interested indeed. Harry wants to skip the movie altogether.

“You make it difficult, Harry.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't tell me you'd like me to make it easy.”

“No, I didn't.” Severus's voice comes out deeper than usual and Harry doesn't want to wait anymore. He wraps a hand around the taller man's neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss. Severus doesn't hesitate and opens his mouth, welcoming Harry's daring tongue when it feels it trying to breach his lips. His hands go to the young man's waist and then further down, sliding beneath the jumper Harry's wearing, meeting the warm skin underneath. His cold hands make Harry shiver and pull their bodies closer.

They kiss until they feel the need for air and something else, because kissing is just not enough.

“We should go upstairs.” Harry whispers against Severus's lips, his eyes closed as he licks his lips, trying to find evidence of Severus's taste.

Severus looks around the spacious living area.

“The couch is right there.” He says, his voice rough.

“My bed is nicer.”

Severus feels placated and lifts Harry up, his elegant hands firmly cupping Harry's round arse, making him wrap his legs around Severus's waist, not without squealing first.

Once upstairs, Severus places Harry down on the bed, the body sinking into the soft bed cover. His hands make quick work of the young man's jeans, taking them off, but leaving the black short boxers.

“All of it, Severus.” Harry asks, struggling to remove his jumper. Severus chuckles at that and leans in, kissing the toned abs and moving up to the chest, pausing before sucking a pierced nipple. He hadn't been expecting this.

“You're full of surprises.” He says, looking up at Harry, who's finally got rid of the jumper.

“You like it?”

“I do, very much. You're even better than I imagined.” Severus confesses before kissing Harry full on the lips once more. Harry moans into the kiss and starts helping Severus out of his clothes as well. He's been dying to see what's underneath the thick winter clothes the man's wearing.

He's not disappointed. His gaze takes every detail of Severus's body, which he thinks is a bit quite like his own, toned but not bulky, sparse chest hair. And a very decent cock at the end of the happy trail, one he can't wait to have a taste of. Only Severus beats him to it when he lays down and touches Harry's rock hard prick, eliciting a moan from him and further surprising him when he takes him into his mouth.

“Ah, fuck... God, yes...” Harry moans wantonly when Severus goes deeper and he feels the head of his cock brushing the back of the man's throat. He closes his eyes for a second and moves his hips, feeling Severus's lips tightening around the shaft. He keeps going until he feels he won't last long and comes up, supporting his body on his elbows, his eyes now open and fixed on Severus's black ones.

“Severus... Sev, I'm gonna cum.... You look so hot like that...” Harry manages to say before the older man sucks harder and has Harry cum down his throat, not a care in the world. Or rather, he cares not to spill one drop, effectively swallowing everything and licking Harry's cock clean.

“Hm... You make such pretty sounds, Harry.” He comments and comes up on all fours, his body hovering above Harry's.

The green eyes now look many shades darker, arousal clear as day.

“And how do I taste?” Harry whispers, his lips coming closer to Severus's.

“Why don't you see for youself?” Is Severus's reply before kissing Harry, lips parted to allow the young man access, which he takes very good advantage off, meeting Severus's tongue with his own once, twice, every time to get a better taste.

Harry is lost in that kiss, so lost in fact that he almost doesn't notice Severus's middle finger sliding between his arse cheeks, probing his hole. He moans into his mouth and opens his eyes, parting their lips.

“Not before I get a taste of that cock.” Harry says, caressing Severus's long hair.

Severus growls at the thought of Harry's beautiful lips tightly wrapped around his throbbing cock, but shakes his head.

“If I cum in your mouth, I won't be cumming in here.” He presses his finger firmly against Harry's hole, without allowing it to slide inside.

Harry reaches for Severus's cock and wraps a hand around it, stroking it a couple of times.

“Then don't. Let me get it nice and wet?”

Severus looks at him for a couple of seconds and nods, giving in to the temptation. He'd be lying if he said he doesn't want to know what Harry's mouth feels like on him.

“Lie down again, I want to prep you.”

Harry does so and Severus starts kissing his neck, sucking on it, nibbling on it. Harry's moans are music to his ears, and he's pleased when Harry gives a louder one when he starts teasing his pierced nipple, while wrapping his lips around the other one, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub. It doesn't take long until Harry is fully erect again, but this time Severus bypasses the throbbing prick on his way down, going straight for the prize.

“Turn around.”

“Hm?” Harry comes out of his dreamy state and gives Severus a look.

“On all fours. Knees apart. I want to taste you.”

Harry blushes violently at this. He's had sex before, of course, but none of his partners had ever rimmed him and he's obviously curious about it. His legs tremble in anticipation, but he manages to stay on all fours for his lover, who buries his face in Harry's arse cheeks, properly ravishing his hole, making Harry move his hips and fucking himself on Severus's rather skilled tongue.

“Ah, ah... Fuck, Sev... More, please...” He pleads, a hand coming up to touch his needy cock. Severus stops him before the tips of his fingers even touch it.

“No can do, Harry. I've got something else for you.”

Harry quickly forgets his cock and focus on Severus's, taking it into his mouth, slowly. He bobs his head at a slower pace, getting a taste of it, his tongue licking the entire shaft and then swirling around the head, collecting the precum there.

“Harry, yes... Like that...” Severus moans, fisting Harry's hair, giving him an incentive as his hips start to move slowly, fucking Harry's mouth at an adequate pace. A couple of minutes later, he finds out that Harry gazing up at him with his mouth full of cock might be his worst problem. “Ah, fuck... Harry, stop... Or else...”

Harry stops, albeit reluctantly. He lets go of Severus's prick with an obscene pop. He licks his lips.

“I'll want a proper taste in the morning, though.”

“Brat.” Severus says fondly, squeezing Harry's arse. “On all fours?”

Harry shakes his head.

“I'd like to look at you, Severus.”

He gets a smile from the man and a kiss on the forehead, before lying down. Severus works a couple of lubed fingers into Harry's arse to better prep him before entering him, slowly at first, carefully eyeing Harry's face for reactions. He'll take no pleasure in hurting the man under him, so he proceeds with care, lowering his lips to Harry's neck once he's fully sheathed, his stomach grazing Harry's cock.

“F-Fuck, Severus... I'm so full...” Harry lets out in his ear, his arms wrapped around his torso. “You feel... Hm... So fucking good.”

“So do you.” Severus breathes against Harry's neck and feels him shiver. He licks the tempting flesh of the neck up to Harry's ear, circling the shell with his tongue.

“Hm... M-Move.” Harry moves his hips, hoping to get Severus to move.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Severus manages, drawing out and sinking back in, picking up a pace, guided by Harry's lustful moans. He moves fast, then faster and deeper, straightening his body and placing one of Harry's leg on his shoulder, his hands firmly gripping Harry's hips, his fingers sinking into the flesh there.

“Harry, Harry, Harry...” Severus repeats like a mantra, moving his hips rapidly, the tip of his cock touching Harry's prostate once, twice, thrice, eliciting a howl every time.

“Yes! M-More!” Harry cries as his back arches when Severus closes his fingers around his shaft and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

They're both so close now, a thin layer of sweat covering their skins, the air around them permeated with the smell of sex.

“Cum for me, Harry.” Severus says, hoping Harry goes first so that he gets to see the blissful expression on the young man's handsome face. He doesn't want to be high on his own orgasm when Harry reaches his own. He needs to be sober for this.

“I... Fuck, yes! Severus, Severus...” He repeats, arching one last time as he spills his orgasm on his stomach and chest. His eyes are closed and his mouth open, his arms spread wide on the bed as he feels the ecstasy wash over him, reaching even the tips of his fingers and toes. It's incredible, nothing like he's ever experienced before. Later, when he's able to think again, he'll think of updating his definition of a perfect orgasm and change it to Severus Snape.

Severus doesn't even blink as Harry's orgasm hit him with a force. His thrusting slows as he stares transfixed at the man in front of him. He lets go of Harry's spent cock and collects some of that semen lying on Harry's stomach with his thumb, taking it to Harry's mouth, smearing it on his lips. Green eyes open and stare at him intensely, before Harry parts his lips and wraps them around that thumb, sucking it into his mouth.

“Hm...” He moans around the digit, sucking on it.

Severus loses it then, giving up control, spilling inside Harry with a harder thrust.

“Fuck... Oh, God... Yes...” He lets out, his legs trembling slightly. It feels so good, everything is suddenly so warm and wet and soft. He kisses Harry's knee and lets go of his leg, pulling out of the tight arse.

They're silent and still for a while, just relaxing in each other's company. They're spent and now that they both have some time and the mind to think about it this evening seems surreal. At some point, Harry snuggles up to Severus, his head on the man's chest. A hand comes up to rest on his head and caress his dark strands.

“You're staying, yes?” Harry says, and his voice is rough. He swallows before speaking again. “Have breakfast with me in the morning?”

“Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere after this.”

Harry grins.

“Good.”

“I remember something about a blowjob.”

“I see you remember things right.”

“And a coffee date next week?”

Harry feels his heart pick up the pace. In some place of his mind the idea that Severus might not want things to go further than tonight exists. It's a deep and dark corner, but it's there, nevertheless. Or was, before Severus's words.

“I'd love that. I'd say being stood up was never a better thing.”

Severus chuckles and kisses the top of Harry's head.

“Seconded."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Valentine's Day fanfic, I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot for making it this far.  
> I'm still debating whether there'll be a continuation or not, I guess we'll see.  
> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are much appreciated.  
> Take care.


End file.
